Before He Cheats
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: SongFic. First attempt! Based To Carrie Underwood 'Before He Cheats'. Elliot gets caught cheating on Olivia! SPOILER WARNING: Annihilated. R&R!


**I own nothing (sadly!) The Song is Carrie Underwood's and the Law and Order SVU is all Dick Wolf! But I'm just borrowing :D**

I really wanted to try a song fic! Set to Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats'  
So Here's the situation:  
SPOILER WARNING! Annihilated  
So, Elliot and Olivia were dating before Annihilated, than Elliot goes back to Kathy's house! And gets busted! Let's see how Olivia deals with being the woman scorned.  
Okay Story Time! Please Review!

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky... _

Olivia had been waiting at the precinct for more than an hour now. 'Where could he be?' She wondered as she walked out. Since this was a difficult case, he probably went to see his kids. Olivia decided to drive by Kathy's house. Outside, she saw Elliot's car. All the lights in the house were dark, except one. Inside she saw Elliot's shirtless body. She was shocked. She sat in her car and watched until the lights went out. Olivia didn't know what to do. She drove Elliot's apartment which she had the key to for emergencies.  
_  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's _probably_ up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know..._

Olivia walked into the apartment which seemed cold and distant. She sat down and the couch and began to process the night's events. She had just witnessed a man she loved having sex with another woman. Cheating was one thing, but seeing it happen is another. Olivia plotted her revenge. She toyed with punishment or a break-up but the best solution hit her last. Destroy everything that mattered. Olivia walked to the entertainment unit where there was a ton of portraits of Elliot and his children. Olivia ran her arm across and knocked everyone down. She found his CD/DVD rack and tipped it over. The sounds of crashing glass somehow soothed Olivia's still breaking heart.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Olivia wondered around the apartment. Last night, it felt like home but tonight it felt like a strange place. Olivia began to think about Elliot. How could he do that to her? To what they had? She felt even more rage as she began to smash dishes from the kitchen along with glasses. Olivia opened the liquor cabinet and continued her path of destruction by proceeding to empty out all of the bottles in the cabinet. She flipped and emptied every drawer in the kitchen. Olivia picked up a knife and headed towards the bedroom.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

The bedroom. The place which held a majority of their memories. If the walls could talk, they'd make even the dirtiest person blush. The thought of the memories made Olivia feel dirty. She walked over to the bed and dug the knife into the pillows. She tore them up until the ground was covered in feathers.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Olivia looked around the apartment feeling a small sense of accomplishment. She saw a picture of them on the counter. She picked it and put it on the table. Next to it she scribbled a little note, 'Busted.' Olivia took a walk through the apartment. As terrible as she felt for doing it, she felt even worse that he would commit the ultimate betrayal. Olivia walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

Olivia drove back to her apartment which felt much homier than Elliot's. Olivia found all her pictures of Elliot and threw them all out. She just wanted him out of her life, or at least her apartment. After a solid walk of the apartment, Olivia crashed in bed and cried her self to sleep. As much as it hurt now, all she could think was he'll get what's coming to him.

_Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Elliot unlocked the door to his apartment and his jaw dropped. There were pictures, broken glass, and silverware everywhere. It looked like a tornado had blown threw. He feared it was a robbery gone wrong, until he saw his kitchen table. Before him laid a picture of Olivia and him in Central Park. It said it all. How had she seen him with Kathy? Elliot wanted nothing more than to sleep this night off but the torn up state of his bed said otherwise. Elliot threw away the love his life for one night of pleasure. He'll defiantly think twice before he decides to hook-up with his ex-wife again.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats..._


End file.
